total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated Family comedy film, and the third film in the Toy Story series. It was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Lee Unkrich, the screenplay was written by Michael Arndt, while Unkrich wrote the story along with John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton, respectively director and co-writer of the first two films. The film was released worldwide from June through October in Disney Digital 3-D, RealD, and IMAX 3D. Toy Story 3 was the first film to be released theatrically with Dolby Surround 7.1 sound. The plot focuses on the toys Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and their friends dealing with an uncertain future as their owner, Andy, prepares to leave for college. Actors Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, Jodi Benson, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris, and Laurie Metcalf reprised their voice-over roles from the previous films. Jim Varney, who played Slinky Dog in the first two films, and Joe Ranft, who portrayed Lenny and Wheezy, both died before production began on Toy Story 3. The role of Slinky Dog was taken over by Blake Clark (a friend of Varney), while Ranft's characters and various others were written out of the story. New characters include performances by Ned Beatty, Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Bonnie Hunt, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Garlin, Richard Kind, and Michael Keaton. The feature broke Shrek the Third's record as the biggest opening day North American gross for an animated film unadjusted for inflation, and had a big opening weekend with an unadjusted gross of $110,307,189. It is also the highest-grossing opening weekend for a Pixar film, and was previously the highest-grossing opening weekend for a film to have opened in the month of June (surpassed by Man of Steel). This is the highest-grossing film of 2010, both in the United States and Canada, and worldwide. In early August, it became Pixar's highest-grossing film at the North American and worldwide box offices (surpassing Finding Nemo), and the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide (surpassing Shrek 2). Later that month, Toy Story 3 became the only animated film in history to make over $1 billion worldwide. It is currently the 11th-highest-grossing film of all time. Toy Story 3 was nominated for five Academy Awards, including Best Picture, Best Adapted Screenplay, and Best Sound Editing. It was the third animated film (after Beauty and the Beast and Up) to be nominated for Academy Award for Best Picture. It won the awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song. Plot Andy, now 17 years old, is leaving for college, and his toys have not been played with in years. He takes Woody with him to college and puts Buzz Lightyear and the rest of the toys in a bag to be stored in the attic. Andy's mother mistakes the bag for garbage and puts it on the curb. The toys escape and, believing Andy intends to throw them away, decide to climb in a donation box with Barbie bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows them and tries to explain the mistake, but they refuse to believe him. Andy's toys are welcomed by the other toys at Sunnyside, who give them a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Lotso), Big Baby, and Ken, with whom Barbie falls in love. All of the toys choose to stay, except Woody, who attempts to return to Andy. Woody is found by Bonnie, one of the Sunnyside children. She takes him home and plays with him along with her other toys, which are well-treated. At Sunnyside, a group of toddlers roughly play with Andy's toys. Buzz asks Lotso to have them moved to the older children's room, but is captured. Lotso, who controls Sunnyside with an iron fist, reveals he sends new toys to distract the toddlers to keep him and his henchmen safe, not caring whether the toys get broken in the process. Seeing promise in Buzz, he resets him to his original space ranger persona, wiping his memory. At the same time, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy searching for the toys with her other eye that was left behind, and she convinces the toys that Woody told the truth. Before they can leave, Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's gang. At Bonnie's house, before Woody leaves to find Andy, he learns from a toy clown named Chuckles that he, Lotso and Big Baby once had a beloved owner named Daisy. When the toys were accidentally left behind by Daisy's family during a trip, they made their way back to her house, only to find that Lotso had been replaced with an identical toy, causing Lotso to become bitter and resentful. Woody returns to Sunnyside and reconciles with his friends. That night, the toys attempt to escape, and accidentally reset Buzz to Spanish mode instead of his original persona. However, Buzz allies himself with Woody and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he learned about Lotso. Lotso says that he now believes toys are meant to be thrown away, leading an enraged Big Baby to throw Lotso into the dumpster. Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. Woody's friends fall into the back of the truck while trying to rescue him, and a falling television hits Buzz, restoring his memory and normal persona. The truck deposits the toys at a dump, where they find themselves on a conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them. Believing the end is near, the toys accept their fate, but are rescued by the Aliens operating an industrial claw. Lotso escapes, but a garbage truck driver finds him and straps him to his truck's radiator grill. Woody and his friends board another garbage truck, driven by an adult Sid Phillips, back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs into the box with Andy's college supplies, while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Woody leaves a note for Andy and Andy, thinking the note is from his mother, takes them to Bonnie's house and introduces her to his old toys. Bonnie recognizes Woody who, to Andy's surprise, is at the bottom of the box. Though reluctant, Andy passes him on to Bonnie, and then plays with her before leaving. Woody and his friends watch Andy's departure before beginning their new lives with Bonnie. During the credits, Woody and the other toys learn that Barbie, Ken and Big Baby have improved the lives of the toys at Sunnyside. Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Ned Beatty as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear *John Morris as Andy *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Michael Keaton as Ken *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Emily Hahn as Bonnie *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch *Jack Angel as Chunk *Jan Rabson as Sparks *John Cygan as Twitch *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom *Beatrice Miller as Molly *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone *Richard Kind as Bookworm *Bud Luckey as Chuckles *Javier Fernández Peña as Spanish Buzz *Charlie Bright as Peaty/Young Andy *Amber Kroner as Peatrice *Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope *Erik von Detten as Sid *Jack Willis as The Frog *Lee Unkrich as Jack-in-the-Box and The Monkey *Bob Peterson as Janitor *Woody Smith as Big Baby External links * Category:Films Category:1995 release Category:Toy Story series Category:Tom Hanks films Category:Michael Keaton films